Time
by lost.hurt.broken
Summary: All she needed was time. And all i needed to do was wait. Naruino
1. Prologe: Time

**Right so I'm at a current writers block for Should've done that so i thought i'd write a one shot for my favorite crak couple Naruino.**

She smiled. It wasn't a happy smile, more like the one you just put on to try and make someone happy. I looked over to her, her eyes dull, her skin pale, her clothes dark, over all she looked lifeless. I sighed. I wanted to go up to her and hug her so bad, to comfort her when all her pain was at its strongest point. I looked away. I couldn't stand looking at her any longer. So I looked at my morning team mate. I was sad, I had lost my best friend, I wanted to die, but I stayed strong for her. I looked at the tombstone, which was getting soaked with my team mate's tears.

_Uchiha Sasuke: A Friend, A Team Mate, A Lost Soul Please Rest in Peace_

We were so close. We were about to become jonin. After Sasuke had returned from the Sound, we became chunin, together. Then we promised that, together, all of Team Seven would become jonin. But that isn't going to happen. That can't happen, not anymore that is. I look away from Sakura crying at Sasuke's grave. I looked back to the blonde kuonichi. She and her team mates were talking quietly. They started to walk over.

"Naruto." She said quietly. "Thank you for letting us come. And we're sorry about him. But we have to go." She smiled lightly and I nodded. They walked away, she walked away. And for the first time, I wanted her to stay not go.

"Ino." I mumbled as I watched them leave.

2 Years Later...

I watch her pass me. Her long hair flowed behind her and so did her team mates. I sighed. She looked so flawless. When would the flawless girl notice me though? Sakura had nothing to do with me. She spent all of her time with Sai or training to become the best medic-nin ever. So I spent most of my time alone, even though I wanted to spend time with Ino. I wanted to, but never got the chances to. She always said, "Another time." Or "I need sometime to think about it." Then there was my favorite, "I'm sorry I'm spending time with Shika, I don't have time for a boyfriend now." Every time she said one of those lines I felt as if I was dying inside. And the last one, I knew she was lying because she was Shikamaru's girlfriend, so that meant she had time for a boyfriend. I sighed, and continued my walk to the ramen stand.

1 More Year Passes...

It was a sunny day. I was walking past Ino's apartment and I heard a faint cry coming from the roof. I jumped up on to the roof and saw a crying Ino. I bent down next to her. 

"What's wrong?"I asked with sincerity in my voice. 

"Him and that Sand witch!" she sobbed more. I looked at her.

"Ino, you know all I think you've ever needed is time. You needed time to pass for you to see that Shikamaru was going to end up with Temari, and time for yourself to grow. So I'll be here and if you need a friend to turn to I'll be here." I quickly hugged her and left, for I had a mission to get to.

"Naruto...thank you." She whispered to her self.

3 Weeks Pass...

My team and I start to near the village. I see a blur with blonde hair. Shikamaru speaks. "Is that Ino?"

I nodded. "I think so. But who would she be greeting here today? Neji has Tenten, you have Temari and I know that she doesn't like me, I know it."

We walked through the gates and Ino came over to me. She was smiling. I smiled back. "Hey Naruto, how was your mission?"

"Good. But Ino-chan why are you here?" Her smile wasn't as bright now.

"I was thinking about what you said a few weeks ago." Ino was rocking back and forth on her feet.

"And?" 

"Well, I was wondering if we could go on a date, like the one you asked me on a year ago."

"Okay Ino-chan!" She smiled. "I'll pick you up soon. Just let me get ready."

"Okay! I'll get ready then." She ran off, and all I could do was smile. I got what I wanted.

**did you like it? I may write a Naruino series and** **then again i may not. but please review and tell me what you think. thanks**

**-rei-**


	2. Chapter One: 5 Years Ago

* * *

Okay hi. so i'm using this as my naruino series. I have gotten reviews of people wishing that this was a series so i took the time to write it. and i like it. i hope you like it. so enoy!

disclaimer: i unfortunatly don't own naruto.

* * *

Time was all that she needed, so that's what's I have her. I did not want to have had to wait long, but I did anyway. I waited and waited and finally got what I wanted, but it came at a price, I price that upset me to pay. You probably want to know what I'm talking about. So I guess I'll start at the beginning. I'm Naruto Uzamaki, if you wanted to know. It all started about 5 years ago I guess. It all kinda started when I brought Sasuke back I guess.

5 years ago...

I looked behind me. The sound ninja were still on our trail. I looked over at my team. Shikamaru and Ino were next to each other on my right, and Neji and an unconscious Sasuke were at my left. We were on a mission to retrieve Sasuke and when we saw him he looked at us in relief. Then the guards came. They attacked us and through those events Sasuke ended up unconscious. Ino had wanted to heal our wounds, but more sound-nin had come, so we had to run. And we were still running. Shikamaru looked at me, and silently asked if now was a good time. I nodded and Shikamaru signaled for Ino to stop with him. They stopped and attacked the ninja using their mind and shadow jutsus; that were more advance than they were in the chunin exams. Neji new what was going on as well as I did. Ino and Shikamaru, who were skilled team mates, were going to stay behind, and fight off the sound ninjas while Neji and I took Sasuke to safety in Konaha. As much as it pained me to leave Ino behind, I knew that it had to be done, that it was the only way to get to safety. Doing that was the first part of the price I had to pay, losing Ino to Shikamaru. I left them, focusing on my mission. Neji and I ran even though I knew that Ino and Shikamaru would need help, and one of them would end up in the hospital. Neji and I ran on through the woods to the village. Then we ran through the village streets to the hospital. Sakura gasped when she saw us she gasped.

"Naruto, Neji where's Ino and...Oh my god!" She trailed off when she saw that Neji and I were cut up and bruised, and when she saw that we had her precious Sasuke. "Shizune, come quickly! They have Sasuke!!" Shizune showed up and gasped. Then she grabbed Sasuke and pulled him away into a room. Sakura quickly attended to our wounds and sighed. I could tell that she was overjoyed that Sasuke was back. Sakura looked around, as if she looking for something.

"What is it Sakura-chan?" I felt like I had the right to know since we were the only ones in the room. Sakura looked at me with worry in her eyes.

"Where are they?" Sakura asked, like we were to know exactly who they were.

"Who are you talking about Sakura? We are the only people in the room." Neji asked blankly. Sakura still looked worried.

"Shikamaru and Ino, you idiots! My best friend and her team mate!" Sakura looked as if she was about to cry.

"Well Sakura-chan, the thing is, you see, they are still in the woods fighting, and uh, well we don't know where they are." Sakura's eyes filled with anger.

"What, you just left them!? Naruto how could you!?" Sakura hit me forcefully on my head and I fell to the ground.

"Sakura, look we had it all planned. Ino and Shikamaru were to stay behind if sound ninja followed us. We were followed so they stayed behind to fight them while Naruto and I moved ahead to get Sasuke to safety." Neji stayed calm. Sakura nodded.

"I see, I just thought that you guys would all show up together that's all." Sakura sighed, and turned around. "I'm going to check in on Sasuke, you guys should leave. And don't worry about Ino and Shikamaru, they're strong, they'll be back soon and unharmed." Sakura turned her head and smiled at us, and then she turned her head around and walked off.

I looked at Neji. He was tired, but at the same time a little shocked. I stood up and opened my mouth to talk when the doors of the hospital doors came swinging open and Shikamaru came rushing over; Ino slung over his shoulder.

"Shikamaru, what happened?" I yelled. He was cut up and bloody, I barely took one look at Ino, and knew that she was damaged heavily and need immediate care. I looked at Shikamaru and ran off. I ran and got Sakura, she looked shocked and worried when she saw Ino. Tsunade soon followed Sakura and took Ino off Shikamaru's hands and into the emergency room. Shikamaru got his wounds tended and then we all waited outside the emergency room for someone to come out and tell us the news on Ino.

A few hours had past and Shikamaru had fallen asleep, and Neji left to go see Tenten. So that left little me there to see if Ino was ever going to be okay. Which I really hoped was what was going to happen. I want Tsunade to come out of the doors and tell us, well me, that Ino was okay. She would recover fully and be back to her normal self within days. A few more minutes past and I didn't see her coming out anytime soon.

Another hour had past and Shikamaru woke up. He stretched and yawned. Then he looked at my dull face. He opened his mouth to speak, but we were interrupted by the sound of swinging doors. Tsunade came out of the emergency room. She wore an exhausted smile on her face. She came over to Shikamaru and me and began to speak.

"Ino'll be fine. She just needs to rest up some. And the poison is no longer in her blood. So in other words, she'll be out in five days tops and she'll be back to her regular self." Shikamaru sighed and so did I.

3 days later...

I walked in on my usual visit to see Ino. Today she was getting out of the hospital. So I was heading over to her to pick her up then take her out for some barbeque with her team. When I went to her room she greeted me with a smile. I walked over to her and hugged her and then went to talking to her.

"Ino-chan how about we go out, y'know just the two of us, kinda on a date?" Ino kept her kinda smile on, but it wasn't as bright.

"Naruto, as fun as that sounds, I'm just not ready to date anyone. Just give me some time. Kay?" My smile dropped.

Time was all that she needed, how much did she need? How much time was enough? How much time till she was ready?

* * *

so did you like it. please review. i worked hard on this. oh and yes the first part was like the bases of the story, this is what happened before the funeral and so on, next we'll go to the funeral and so on and so forth. hope you liked it!

-Rei-


	3. Chapter Two: 4 Years Ago

**

* * *

**

Ello, i'm back with chapter two! Don't kill me for what i have done, please don't! thanks to my reviewsers and to SkyMaiden who has inspiered me so much. This chapter is the sad one. T.T Oh well, it had to come. Thanks and happy readings.

The second price was a harder one to pay. It hurt many of the people in the village. Ino and I were close friends at this time, but she was with Shikamaru, and I just knew it. The sorrowful experience that was the scene for the second payment to be made was made 4 years ago. Four long and sad years ago.

1 year later...

Sakura's eyes filled with tears when I came to her house and told her the bad news. Ino had done the same thing when I paid the second price by choosing her life over Sasuke's. The news was heart wrenching, to everyone who had heard it that once knew Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke, Ino and I were given and A-rank mission. Tsunade was confident that we could handle it. But unfortunately we couldn't. We were surrounded by the Akatsuki. Kismae charged at Ino and all I could think of was saving her, so I jumped in front of her taking the blow, which left Sasuke wide open. Itachi, Konan, Tobi, and Pein all charged at him, killing him in a matter of minutes. Ino healed my wounds then went over to Sasuke, she broke out into tears when she figured out he was dead. I also cried it hurt to have your best friend die. Ino looked at me with wet eyes and spoke.

"Who's gonna tell Sakura, I mean it was her husband after all?" Ino's voice crack and she cried more. I bent down next to her, tears falling down my face and hugged her.

"I'll tell her, you won't be able to hold it in long enough. She'll be happy to see me." Ino cried into my shirt and I cried right along with her. We had both lost a good friend, and it hurt.

An hour had past and Ino and I were on our way back to Konaha with Sasuke's body. I was carrying him, and Ino was making sure that we were safe. She kept looking back and signaling the ways that would be the best for us to go. When we got back to Konaha Ino ran swiftly to Tsunade and told her the bad news. She said that she couldn't stand that great or say much without her eyes welling up with tears. Tsunade was shocked to hear what happened and said that his funeral would be held soon, also that Sakura needed to be told immediately. When I got to her she took Sasuke off my hands and told Ino and I to go tell Sakura. We nodded and left. The walk to Saukra's house was long and quite. When we got there I sadly knocked on the door.

"Hello, Sasuke is that you? Did you forget your key?" Sakura giggled slightly and sounded happy. Ino's eyes filled with tears. When Sakura opened the door she had a large smile spread across her face, when she saw who it was her smile faded and a feeling of worry spread across her body. "Naruto, Ino what are you two doing here?" Ino turned away and sat on the ground hiding her face, I knew that she could not face her like this. "Where's Sasuke?"

"Sakura-chan, look we have something to tell you." I looked at her concerned for how she would take this.

"What is Sasuke okay? Did he get hurt? Is he alive?" As soon as Ino heard those words come out of her best friend's mouth and she turned away hiding her face in her hands. I looked toward the ground and Sakura only became more concerned.

"Naruto! You have to tell me! What happened?!" Tears started to stream out of her eyes. "Naruto! Tell me! Naruto!" I shook my head, refusing to tell her. She only cried more.

"Sakura...he's not coming back." Tears formed in my eyes and my voice cracked. Sakura started shaking her head violently and choking on air.

"No! Naruto, you're lying!" Sakura choked and sobbed more. Ino saw this and got up, sobbing, and went to comfort her friend. Ino and Sakura cried together, rather loudly, for awhile. Ino started to rub her friend's back trying to ease her pain.

"I'm so sorry, I could have done something, I should've it's my fault! I'm so sorry!" Ino cried while still hugging her friend tightly, all I did was stare, tears still falling from my eyes. I tapped Ino's shoulder and she turned around and let go of Sakura.

"Let's go Ino. Sakura I'll be back later just let me take Ino home." Sakura nodded and continued to cry. Ino waved to her friend and I looked at her sadly. Sakura came up to me and hugged me tightly. She cried into my shoulder. "I'm sorry I couldn't save him Sakura. I'm sorry." Sakura looked at me with an expression that said, it's okay. She turned around and went inside her house. I turned around and grabbed Ino's hand. She looked up at me and put on a weak smile. I looked back at her and then looked away.

The walk was silent and torturous. Ino still had tears falling from her eyes, and there was nothing that I could do. I felt sorry for Ino and Sakura. They both had some connection to Sasuke, and now he was gone. And also the fact that this could have been avoided if I wasn't in love with Ino. I could have saved him! I could have, but I didn't, because I wanted Ino to stay alive. Man, was I messed up.

When we reached Ino's house, she turned to me and hugged me tightly. She looked so delicate, so empty and cold, I put my arms around her to keep her from breaking. Ino looked at me. I looked down at her. Her beautiful light blue eyes were full of sadness. I loved those eyes and her face; I loved it even if it was sad. She opened her mouth to speak, but I put my finger over her lips and shushed her.

"Ino, go and relax, get some rest okay? I'll tell you when the date is." Ino nodded and looked at me again, hugging me tighter. "Tell Shikamaru I said hi." I let go of Ino and she did the same.

"I will thank you Naruto. I just wished that we could do something more that we could have saved him." Ino turned and I nodded. "I'll see you soon Naruto." She walked off and opened the door; Shikamaru came and greeted her at the door, finding her still crying. I knew that soon Shikamaru would know everything and begin to comfort Ino more than I could.

**Time Skip to the Funeral**

Ino had relaxed more and could control herself more. Sakura couldn't though. I sighed today was going to be a long day. When I got there Sakura was crying and was alone. I sighed and bent down; beginning to rub her back. She looked at me and hugged me.

A few minutes passed and more people showed up, including Team Ten. I nodded at Ino and stepped away from Sakura. The funeral began and went on and on for what seemed like days, but was only hours. After the funeral was over Sakura broke down again and began to cry more. I nodded to the people as they left. I soon realized Team Ten were the only people besides Sakura and me, here anymore.

I looked at Ino. She smiled. It wasn't a happy smile, more like the one you just put on to try and make someone happy. I looked over to her, her eyes dull, her skin pale, her clothes dark, over all she looked lifeless. I sighed. I wanted to go up to her and hug her so bad, to comfort her when all her pain was at its strongest point. I looked away. I couldn't stand looking at her any longer. So I looked at my morning team mate. I was sad, I had lost my best friend, I wanted to die, but I stayed strong for her. I looked at the tombstone, which was getting soaked with my team mate's tears.

_Uchiha Sasuke: A Friend, A Team Mate, A Lost Soul Please Rest in Peace_

We were so close. We were about to become jonin. After Sasuke had returned from the Sound, we became chunin, together. Then we promised that, together, all of Team Seven would become jonin. But that isn't going to happen. That can't happen, not anymore that is. I look away from Sakura crying at Sasuke's grave. I looked back to the blonde kuonichi. She and her team mates were talking quietly. They started to walk over.

"Naruto." She said quietly. "Thank you for letting us come. And we're sorry about him. But we have to go." She smiled lightly and I nodded. They walked away, she walked away. And for the first time, I wanted her to stay not go.

"Ino." I mumbled as I watched them leave.

* * *

**So did you like it? Tell me! I really want to know. Also I'll update this story this week end, or tommorrow, whenever, by the 11th! Also I'll update my other stories, even if thier just drabbles or the long one that annoys me...anyway, please review. thanks and see you soon!**

**-Rei-**


	4. Chapter Three: 2 Years Ago

**

* * *

**

Ello! My song of the day is I'm Niot Okay (I Promise) by MCR!! Coffee tastes good! Oh right back to the begining part.

I'm back! Here is chapter 3! It's really sweet and I personally like it alot. I hope you guys like it. And I just realized something, I"m supposed to post a disclaimer, but does that mean I do...sadly no. So for the first time in like forever I'm so posting a disclaimer.

**disclaimer: This makes me depressed but it's true, i do not own Naruto. -cry- oh well, these stories are completely mine, cept for the charaters and places and what not. yah that's about it, so like read the story now!**

2 Years Later...

I watch her pass me. Her long hair flowed behind her and so did her team mates. I sighed. She looked so flawless. When would the flawless girl notice me though? Sakura had nothing to do with me. She spent all of her time with Sai or training to become the best medic-nin ever. So I spent most of my time alone, even though I wanted to spend time with Ino. I wanted to, but never got the chances to. She always said, "Another time." Or "I need sometime to think about it." Then there was my favorite, "I'm sorry I'm spending time with Shika, I don't have time for a boyfriend now." Every time she said one of those lines I felt as if I was dying inside. And the last one, I knew she was lying because she was Shikamaru's girlfriend, so that meant she had time for a boyfriend. I sighed, and continued my walk to the ramen stand.

The third price I had to pay for her was letting her grow, and leaving her to do that, with out me. This one killed me and I knew that it always would I sighed. I had to let her go, let her be who she was; she was best at that anyway. Heck, I should just leave her alone all together and let her have her Shika all she wanted. Let her be who she was and leave her, forget about her, let her fade into my past and become a distant blur...But I tried that, and it didn't work.

I sighed, sitting down in the stand. I ordered the usual, barbeque pork ramen. To my shock and everyone else's who was near, I just picked at it. Ramen didn't seem that appetizing anymore, but I ate it anyway. I sighed, completely lost in my thoughts, my day dreams and my wishes.

**Naru-kun's Daydream**

_The air was warm and the sky was clear. I stood in the middle of the wild flowers in the meadow. The warm breeze made my hair cover my eyes. I sat down and took in the site. Sighing I laid down and relaxed, drifting away into my own dreams. A few hours had past. When I opened my eyes I heard a giggle, and felt someone pulling at my hair. When I saw who it was I thought that I was still dreaming. _

"_Naru-kun what's wrong?" She said in her sweet voice. "Do you not want me around today? I can leave if you want me to." She smiled, but still had a concerned look in her eyes. I sat up, not believing what I was seeing._

_Her long blonde hair was down and was blowing ever so lovely in the breeze. She wore a light purple top with a white skirt. Her hands left my hair, where she hand entwined white wild flowers. She smiled so lovely and effortlessly. It seemed as if we were a couple and that she liked this. I didn't know if I was still dreaming; well until she spoke again. _

"_Naru-kun, are you okay? I don't want you to be upset; it upsets me when you are." Tears formed in her perfect blue eyes. "Naru, please tell me that you are alright." I looked at her in her eyes and smiled. Then I picked up my hand and brushed the tears away from her eyes, she grabbed my hand as I began to pull it away. My hand now rested on her cheek, with her hand on top of mine. I looked at her and smiled brightly. I looked at her and saw that she was still upset. I smiled once more, even brighter this time, and opened my mouth to speak._

"_Ino, I'm fine, really, I am. I was just in shock that you would be here. Why are you here?" I sounded like a complete idiot and all Ino did was laugh at me. She smiled now, happy once again._

"_Naru, you're funny, y'know that. You really are a true idiot." She giggled more. "I'm here because I want to be here, with you. I'm here because I'm in love with you." She looked me deeply in the eyes as she said that. I looked back into her's. She was serious, she really loved me. I felt so happy, but at the same time so shock. Then she leaned towards me and kissed my lips. I smiled and blushed. Then she came and kissed me again. This time I responded by kissing her back. _

_Then as I began to deepen the kiss she began to disappear. Her warmth, her beauty all started to fade away. After a few minutes there was nothing but black surrounding me and that's when I woke up._

**End Naru-kun's Daydream**

I looked at the ramen bar that was supporting my head. It took me a second to recover from the dream, but as soon as I did I shot up in my seat and looked around. People were staring and I knew that I needed to get away. I quickly payed for my ramen and ran out of the stand.

I ran into the darkness that now surrounded the village. I ran and ran until I couldn't run anymore, and that was when I ran into someone. Without even looking up to see who'd I'd run into. I immediately spoke and turned in my apologies for running into the person.

"I'm so sorry. I did not mean to run into you. It was so I'm polite. Please forgive me. I'm truly an idiot. I really did no-" I was cut off. A delicate hand was placed over my mouth. I looked up for the first time to see who I'd run into. It was her. It was Ino.

"Naruto, it's okay. Look, it was an accident. Nothing big." She wore a smile and her usual purple ninja outfit. I looked at her and nodded.

"But I'm so sorry for running into you, really." She smiled and giggled.

"It's 'kay Naruto, really." She looked at me. "Hey, didn't you say something about hanging out sometime?" I looked at her and nodded.

"Yah, I did." I smiled weakly.

"Why not tomorrow then? We could spend the day together?" she asked this very nicely. I was gonna hate myself for what I was about to say but it had to be said.

"Ino, I'm sorry, I can't. I'm not up for it." I hated myself for saying that, but I knew she wasn't ready for us. I pursed my lips. "Maybe some other time Ino." Ino nodded.

"Yah, okay, sounds good, well then, bye Naruto!" She moved out of my way and walked on in the direction that she had been going. I felt stupid for saying no to her, but she still had Shikamaru and I couldn't him by taking her out. And for the first time since I had fallen deeply in love with Ino, I wanted to watch her walk away. I wanted her to leave. I wanted her to grow and realize how she felt. No matter how much it hurt me to let her pass me by tonight, I never thought about letting it happen again. I would wait. I would wait because I had plenty of time to give her. I would always love Ino. And who knows maybe one day she would become my Ino.

* * *

**End chapter 3!! Yay, I'm proud of my blodness. I never thought i could write something so sweet. Please tell me what you think. If you're too lazy like Shika-kun then just keep reading! thankies! Till next time. which will be soon.**

**-Rei-**


	5. Cahpter Four: 1 Year Ago

**Hello. Well this one is differnet, but some how I like it. Also my ideas for the rest of the story just don't fit into the plot, so there will be a sequel. It's going to be alot sweeter and more Naruino in there, let's just say that this is the begining of a little story series...I like it more than my Shikaino stuff so I hope you enjoy the last bits of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

1 More Year Passes...

I walked to Sakura's house and knocked on the door. I entered my thoughts while I waited for her to answer the door. Ino invaded my thoughts again tonight, kinda like she did every night, and day. Except right now it was different. She wasn't the same Ino that invaded my thoughts every living moment. She seemed different, worried and distant. I was worried but then reminded myself that I had told myself that I would be there for her as a friend, but nothing more till she was ready for me as a boyfriend. It hurt me everyday to see her pass me, put on a weak smile and say hello. It truly hurt because last year she asked me to go out, I told her no because of Shikamaru and also the fact that I knew she just wanted me to go with her as a friend. Nothing more. Nothing less. Nothing. Nothing at all.

Sakura answered the door, wearing a big smile. It was hard to see that three years ago she had lost her husband because of me, because I had to protect Ino, because I was going to loose my best friend, or the girl who I was in love with. She didn't get mad at me when I told her that I was protecting Ino, instead of him, she only laughed and smiled saying, "Naruto, you idiot, Sasuke was strong, he would've made it without your help, but Ino-pig wouldn't of. She's too weak." She seemed so happy. She acted like it never happened, not once. She only sighed when she'd say stuff like, "But he's never coming home now, is he?" And, "I miss him, I'd wish he'd come home, but he never will." She shocked me when only after a year without him she was back to herself, well mostly. And on the second anniversary of his death, she wore a big smile and acted happy. She went to see him and then spent the whole day like she used to before he came back from the sound village. And today, the 3rd anniversary of his death I figured that she'd act the same. When she came into sight looking the same way she did last year I knew everything would be fine. I smiled as she came out to hug me friendly.

"Naruto how are you?! Man isn't a nice day? So bright and sunny. It's hard to believe that after we see Sasuke, you have to go on a mission and you can't spend the day with me. Sucks, huh?" She let go of me and smiled.

"Yah it does. Say Sakura-chan can we talk about something important on the way?" I needed to tell her, I needed her to know how I felt about her best friend.

"Sure Naruto! Let's get moving, okay, we don't want to waste time." She smiled so brightly, I knew that she would be okay with this. Sure Sakura had taken in the fact that I chose Ino over Sasuke to protect, but she didn't know why. It no longer seemed fair keeping it from her.

We walked slowly through the town to his grave, but before reaching it we stopped by the Yamanaka Flower Shop. We went in and bought forget-me-not's, something that Sasuke always gave Sakura. When we went to buy them, I was surprised to see her mother, not Ino behind the counter. She greeted us with a smile.

"Will that be all today?" She asked in a cheery voice.

"Yes it will." Sakura shook her head. Ino's mother smiled at me. I looked at her and sheepishly began to ask a question.

"Where is Ino, Mrs. Yamanaka?" She looked at me and smiled, while handing Sakura the flowers in exchange for the money.

"Shikamaru picked her up after her shift was over, and Ino said something about them being at her place." She kept her warm smile on and giggled slightly. "Well I hope to see you soon. Come again!"

Sakura smiled and pulled me by my arm out of the shop. After that we quickly walked to Sasuke's grave and laid down the flowers. Sakura told him how much she missed him and told him that he still had her heart, no matter what. I sighed and Sakura looked my way.

"You had something that you needed to tell me Naruto?" She smiled at me, her eyes showing a mix between concern and curiosity.

I sighed. She had to know, even if I didn't want her to. "Sakura, the real reason Sasuke died was because I put my feelings before the mission. I love Ino, and no matter how long I had one sided feelings for you, this is different. I know Ino and I'll work out. I love Ino, and because I love her I got Sasuke killed!" Sakura sighed and stood up.

"Naruto, Sasuke's death was meant to happen, and if you love Ino so much why are you standing here telling me? Shouldn't you be telling her before your mission?" Sakura asked these questions in pure curiosity, in pure concern that I had my chance now, and never would later. I snapped back into reality and shook my head violently.

"You're right! Thank you Sakura!" I hugged Sakura and ran off, as quickly as I could to go find in. I ran effortlessly through the village. I looked everywhere, but couldn't find her, so I gave up and walked towards the village gates to meet up with my team and begin my mission. I set off in the direction of the gate.

I was walking past Ino's now apartment and I heard a faint cry coming from the roof. I jumped up on to the roof and saw a crying Ino. I bent down next to her.

"What's wrong?"I asked with sincerity in my voice.

"Him and that Sand witch!" she sobbed more. I looked at her.

"Ino, you know all I think you've ever needed is time. You needed time to pass for you to see that Shikamaru was going to end up with Temari, and time for yourself to grow. So I'll be here and if you need a friend to turn to I'll be here." I quickly hugged her and left, for I had a mission to get to.

"Naruto...thank you." She whispered to her self.

It seemed that the fourth price was the hardest to pay because, I had the chance to tell her how I felt but I didn't. I just told her the truth, that I was here and if she ever needed anything I was here. But because I left her when she was open and alone I gave her the chance to fall in love with me; and that was truly all I wanted, was for her to fall in love with me.

**You have to tell me what you think. I like it alot. i love the ending, I hope you liked it too! Please do review. The next chapter will be the last...short story i kno...but as i said there will be a sequel. I really hoped you liked it and also i'd like to give big thanks to SkyMaiden for inspiring me so much. Thanks again for reading. Withe 3**

**-Rei-**


	6. Cahpter Five: Time

**Here it is the final cahpter. It turned out differently than i expected it to. i mainly just wrote what I felt. the sequel will be out by the 17th at the lastest. It will be called. Now What. Anyway enjoy the final short chapter.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own naruto.**

3 Weeks Pass...

My team and I start to near the village. I see a blur with blonde hair. Shikamaru speaks. "Is that Ino?"

I nodded. "I think so. But who would she be greeting here today? Neji has Tenten, you have Temari and I know that she doesn't like me, I know it."

We walked through the gates and Ino came over to me. She was smiling. I smiled back. "Hey Naruto, how was your mission?"

"Good. But Ino-chan why are you here?" Her smile wasn't as bright now.

"I was thinking about what you said a few weeks ago." Ino was rocking back and forth on her feet.

"And?"

"Well, I was wondering if we could go on a date, like the one you asked me on a year ago."

"Okay Ino-chan!" She smiled. "I'll pick you up soon. Just let me get ready."

"Okay! I'll get ready then." She ran off, and all I could do was smile. I got what I wanted.

**Time Passy Thingy**

Thought it took so long I got what I wanted. I got the girl of my dreams. We married and boy was if a huge event! Practically everyone from town was there. Ino said there was nothing wrong with people, even if we didn't know them that great, to celebrate our new found happiness. Because Ino had made so much time pass before she let her feelings out, we had a little tension, but we loved each other so much that the tension was good. It gave us both, the loud mouthed blondes, room to ourselves and room to grow on each other. And our love seemed endless. We never seemed to fight, not once during our engagement or first year of marriage, and that was fine. We did get in a few disputes, but we solved those quickly and learned to get used to them. Ino loved me and I loved her. We were a match made in heaven and everyone knew that. I was happy I was forced to wait, otherwise I don't think we'd be in as deep of a love that we are today.

This love came at prices, some good and bad.

The first price I had to pay was losing Ino to Shikamaru.

The second price was a harder one to pay. It hurt many of the people in the village. The second price was losing my best friend for her.

The third price I had to pay for her was letting her grow, and leaving her to do that, with out me. This one killed me the most.

It seemed that the fourth price was the hardest to pay because, I had the chance to tell her how I felt but I didn't. I just told her the truth, that I was here and if she ever needed anything I was here. But 

because I left her when she was open and alone I gave her the chance to fall in love with me; and that was truly all I wanted, was for her to fall in love with me.

Time was all that she needed, so that's what's I have her. I did not want to have had to wait long, but I did anyway. I waited and waited and finally got what I wanted, but it came at a price, I price that upset me to pay.

Time, my worst enemy, but at the same time my best friend. Time...time.

* * *

**So..tell me what you thought. I hoped you liked it, i can't wait to write the sequel. i hope you will stay tuned for that, because, well it has the remaining ideas from this story. heh...wow...anyway..thanks again for reading! please review! Luv Ya!**

**-Rei-**


End file.
